Dos hombres y un destino
by iitzel
Summary: Ellos no sabían hablar, jamás lo habían hecho, entonces, cuando lo intentan, es un poco imposible que esto no llegase a una pelea. Ser un ninja era difícil, ser un ninja enamorado era peor, agregándole que sea la misma mujer. y aun peor, ser Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto era ya un desastre.


**NOTA:**

Clasificación K+ por la poca violencia que contiene.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia está basada en una canción y de un video de YouTube, la canción es "Dos hombres y un desino" de Bustamante, la autora del video es **CYR SxH**.

Descripción; watch?v=9M4FruLRApo&hd=1

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo Único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Dos hombres y un destino"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke miro a Naruto encontrándose con sus orbes azules devolviéndole la mirada. Una sonrisa pequeña se abrió paso en los labios de los dos, una sonrisa tano de camadería como de competencia.

Ambos eran mejores amigos desde el jardín de niños, casi hermanos, era irónico para ambos estar en esta situación ahora, tan incómoda para ambos.

—Amigo, cuán difícil es esto.—Susurro el rubio al alejar su mirada de la del Uchiha y dirigiéndola al pequeño estanque frente a ellos.

La suave brisa meció sus cabellos y el dulce olor de hierba invadió sus pulmones, estaban otra vez ahí, en aquel parque casi olvidado en medio de Konoha. Sasuke se sintió nostálgico, de esos momentos en que podía dar un viaje a sus recuerdos cuando estaba en el equipo siete, cuando era amigo del rubio y pasaba sus tardes con él.

Naruto se sintió igual, su amigo, casi un hermano, ahora estaba ahí, de nuevo a su lado. Pero todo era trise en ese momento para él.

—Ella realmente me gusta.—Fue lo que le contesto el pelinegro en cambio, logrando que la mirada azul de nuevo se posara en él.

El rubio miro unos instantes el suelo, triste por aquellas palabras salidas de los labios de su mejor amigo, pero decididamente la regreso nuevamente a él.

—A mí también me gusta.—Le regreso Naruto, haciendo una leve pausa— _Ella es el regalo que siempre espere,_ algo que siempre busque _, ella es como el sol de un nuevo amanecer_.—Un sentimiento de paz se abrió dentro del rubio, al confesar al fin ese hecho.

Sasuke frunció el ceño por eso, realmente molesto por los vocablos de su amigo lo que lo hizo virar su rostro hacía el lado contrario, poco dispuesto a seguir enfrenando la mirada decidida de aquel que consideraba vagamente su hermano.

— _Ella me quiere a mí,_ solo esa jugando con tus sentimientos.— Replico el Uchiha, sabiendo que sus palabras eran falsas.

Y el Uzumaki lo sabía, él comprendía que las palabras de su amigo eran hirientes a propósito pero eso no lo haría dudar de la inocencia de aquella morena, la conocía perfectamente, Hinata poco sabia de manipulación, su personalidad tan buena no la dejaba jugar de esa forma con otros.

— _Aun que me digas que ella es para ti, y aunque seas mi amigo_ , Sasuke, yo luchare por ella.—Declaro enseguida, poco dispuesto a dejarle sentirse superior.

El moreno chasqueo la lengua antes eso, apretando entre sus dedos la hierba mojada para retener su frustración. Sabía que era probable que con el rubio en su camino, él perdería, después de todo, aquella chica que lo había cautivado estaba aún un poco enamorada del portador del Kyubi.

Por esos pensamientos no dudo en levantarse y mirar desde su posición privilegiada a Naruto. Los azules ojos le interrogaron, extrañado ante aquella manera abrupta de estar de pie.

—Entonces luchemos.—Las palabras que salieron de los labios del moreno hicieron que el rubio abriera sus ojos impactado—Luchemos por ella, Naruto. El que pierda dejara al otro intentar conquistarla.

Aquello hizo enfurecer por un efímero segundo al Uzumaki, pero después de pensarlo claramente, el rubio se levantó de un salto, posicionándose lo suficientemente cerca de Sasuke para rosar su nariz.

—Está bien, el que gane le dejara el camino libre al otro.

Ambos sonrieron por eso, sabiendo que quizá estaban mal al hacer aquel trato, pero la desesperación de poseer a aquella mujer, a aquella chica de gestos finos y actitud tímida les hizo llegar hasta ese punto, tan deseosos estaban de tenerla, de saberla suya que poco les importó hacer aquel trato.

Poco fue lo que tardaron en llegar a un campo de entrenamiento y menos en sacar cada uno su arma, el Uchiha sostuvo el mango de su katana mientras que Naruto sacaba sus kunais. No les hizo fala a los dos tampoco tener un impulso para hacer aquello, simple recuerdo de los momentos que vivieron en las vísperas pasadas con la chica los hizo estar firmes en su decisión.

Sasuke recordó vívidamente la ayuda que le dio a la chica en cuanto a su entrenamiento, el simple recuerdo de su sonrisa amigable y su pesada respiración por el esfuerzo dado lo hizo dar el primer paso para atacar al rubio, desvainando su katana y empuñándola de lado, intentando herir en el pecho a su amigo.

Naruto retrocedió de inmediato, sintiendo cerca de su cuerpo la ráfaga que provoco el giro del Uchiha, siguió retrocediendo al ver que el moreno seguía atacándolo, intentado asestarle un golpe con la hoja filosa de la katana, frunció su ceño al sentir cerca de su rostro nuevamente la filosa arma y no dudo en levantar frente a sus ojos sus kunais, logrando que en ellos chocara la espada, dando como resultado un sonido desagradable de metal contra metal mientras chispas saltaban por doquier.

Ambos dieron un salto hacia aras antes de volver contra el otro, asestando furiosos golpes que provocaban el sonido aún más chirriante del metal, frustrando los ataques del adversario. Un momento llego que entre tanos giros dieron las espaldas de ambos chocaron. Fue un momento efímero, aún más corto que un suspiro, en donde ambos se apoyaron contra el otro para descansar. Pero aun así ambos saltaron hacía delante, impulsándose con el cuerpo del adversario para girar y asestar otro golpe que los hizo retroceder a ambos con la misma fuerza.

Ambos quedaron lejos de su puno de choque, el primero en reponerse fue Sasuke, que se enderezo con una sonrisa socarrona, llena de promesas malvadas.

— _Cuando está conmigo la hago mujer, le doy todo lo que se_.—Se mofo de forma dolorosa el moreno, logrando que los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieran un poco por la impresión— _La se comprender_ , así es Naruto, ya la he besado.—Un pequeño recuerdo de aquel momento hizo a Sasuke sonreír con satisfacción.

El rubio gruño por eso, sabiendo aun así que el moreno solo intentaba molestarlo y al recordar eso, sonrió petulante mientras alejaba su mirada de su amigo, dirigiéndola al cielo y recordando los momentos que hace no mucho vivió con la morena.

— _Cuando está conmigo es niña otra vez y cada beso que le doy sabe a miel.—_ Un suspiro salió de los labios de Naruto al recordarlo—Yo también la he besado, Sasuke.

La mandíbula del Uchiha se tensó al escuchar eso y un gruñido salvaje salió desde el fondo de su garganta cuando se supo celoso de su amigo.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar, en sus ojos había un singular brillo de rabia, de deseos de ganar, de deseos por poseer a esa mujer por lo que no dudaron el volver al ataque, corriendo veloces a su encuentro, sin alejar un instante su mirada de la de su oponente.

El moreno empuño de nuevo su catana, sosteniéndola frente a él con la intención de clavársela a su enemigo, la velocidad con la que iba impido cualquier reparo en cambiar la trayectoria, la punta del arma busco el pecho de su contrincante, encontrando solo en cambio dos kunais cruzados que detuvieron el golpe, de nuevo el sonido del metal frustrado se escuchó por todo el lugar.

La pelea comenzó de nuevo con eso, un salto atrás y otra vez al ataque. Golpe tras golpe, los amigos fueron hiriendo superficialmente al otro, traspasando la piel y derramando sangre, la ropa de ambos comenzó a rasgarse, los pedazos de tela volaban por todos lados, dando la ilusión de ser confeti tirado encima de los contrincantes.

Otro duro golpe y de nuevo ambos quedaron a una distancia del otro, cayendo sin reparo alguno de rodillas. Naruto se sostuvo con la punta de sus dedos contra el suelo, usándolos de apoyo y Sasuke se sostuvo con su catana, clavándola levemente en el suelo, ambos miraron la tierra bajo de ellos, preguntándose si esto realmente valía la pena y fue sencillo para ambos responderlo.

Esto sí que valía la pena, más que nada en el mundo, la valía. Por lo que ambos no dudaron en usar sus técnicas más poderosas contra el otro.

La suave luz que desprendía el rasengan se hizo enseguida junto con el sonido del aire al ser rasgado, mientras que en la espada de Sasuke comenzó a formarse un alo de luz poderoso, con el sonido chisporreante que se asemejaba a un corto de luz.

Ambos se elevaron un poco, acomodando su posición para salir corriendo a su encuentro, sin embargo y como una salvación fue cuando una figura pequeña y de extravagantes rasgos salo en medio de ellos al mismo tiempo que una suave llovizna comenzaba a caer.

—¡¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo?!—Sakura grito al tiempo que golpeaba fuertemente con su puño el suelo, logrando desestabilizar a los ya cansados chicos.

Los ataques de ambos fueron a dar al cielo, creando pequeñas explosiones entre las nubes, que fueron presenciadas por la chica de hermosos ojos verdes.

—¡¿Pero qué rayos sucede con ustedes?!—Grito nuevamente, completamente desesperada.

De un salo simple ambos jóvenes llegaron al lado de la chica, retándose con la mirada e ignorando deliberadamente a su amiga.

—Esto no ha acabo.—Dijeron al unísono, posicionándose otra vez ambos en posición de ataque.

Sakura parpadeo sorprendida tanto como aterrada, sabiendo que aún seguía en medio de lo que sea que tuvieran y que estaba en un peligro muy latente. Ella jamás podría detener ni el rasengan, ni el chidori, se quemaría viva.

—¡Venga, pero si es un entrenamiento, Shino!—Aquel inoportuno grito hizo que todo ataque fuese cesado y las miradas recayeran en los recién llegados.

Las tres figuras estaban a unos cuantos metros cerca del ex equipo siete, todas con sus capuchas puestas para protegerse de las gotas de lluvia.

—¡Que te dije Hinata, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, solo eran esos dos!—Grito con aun más entusiasmo que antes el Inuzuka, obteniendo solo un asentimiento de su compañera y un movimiento de cabeza de negación de parte de Shino.

Irremediablemente Naruto se sonrojo al igual que Sasuke, la incomodidad de los recientes sucesos hizo que ambos sintieran pena por lo sucedido, después de todo, quien lo había ocasionado indirectamente estaba presente ante ellos.

El Uchiha viro su rostro lo más alejado de las miradas indeseadas y el rubio miro hacia el cielo, esperando algún milagro estúpido que lo salvase.

En cambio, Hyuga Hinata solo miraba el piso, poco deseosa de mirar aquellos dos chicos. Sus mejillas estaban furiosamente sonrojadas mientras el sentimiento de vergüenza la llenaba, ella sabía qué hace no poco, acababa de hacer una enorme tontería con aquellos dos, besarse de tal manera con ellos no era correcto, no era moral. Ahora tenerlos frente a ella era un reto para su sensible psique. Ya podía ver venir el desmayo.


End file.
